Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33489283-20171202094433
Magnetism colors: purple and red or blue symbol: a magnet requirements: plasma+earth Skills ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 1. *Magnetokinesis (multi projectile spell) the caster creates a orbit of several magnetic missles that will be thrown to a selected location, the missles can be redirectioned after they have been casted , each missle deals a fixed damage of 15/missle mana cost: 350/450 cooldown: 6-7 number of missles: 15-20 2. *Magnetic Personality (body transformation spell) the caster imbues him/herself with a small magnetic field that will make the caster able to levitate over the earth, increasing the speed and any spell that will hit the caster, they will be reflected to that enemy mana cost: 400 cooldown: 16-18 duration: 14 3. *Nucleus of Magneticity (close ranged spell) the caster selects a target location where a magnetic nucleus will be spawned, that nucleus will attract any enemy that is at 15-20 yard radius of the nucleus , if a enemy will touch the nucleus, it will explode dealing high damage to the one who touched it, and low damage to the others that have been attracted mana cost: 500 cooldown: 9 duration: 8 4. *Electro-Magnetic Field (shielding spell) the caster begins to float and then creates a great field that is transparent but it is orbited by several iron made pieces or earth and rocks , if a enemy casts a spell it will explode in the time when it has been casted, when the spell's duration ends the orbiting rocks ,iron and earth will be thrown in all directions dealing medium damage to the ones who are hit by theese mana cost: 600-700 cooldown: 18-20 duration 17-18 5. *Fury of Uhpokuhlips (Ultimate spell) The caster will begin to float highly in the air (like in gravitational field, gravity's ultimate) and lots of pieces from the ground will create a armor for the caster (ill put a intuitive picture) he/she is able for 30 seconds to cast all the spells with no cooldown and they will be bigger and much damageful , each spell's damage is increased by 40% and as i said they have no cooldown, or their cooldown will be reduced to 3 seconds /the caster also makes a transparent purple dome, that shows the spell's range radius, if the caster throws a spell out of that dome, the spell will simply dissapear mana cost: 1000 cooldown: 150/130 duration: 30 Good to know: * Uhpokuhlips is pronounced Apocalypse, in greek mythology is the god of gravity and magnetism * Magnetism effect is activated while the caster owns a magnetic field, pieces from the ground will orbit the field until it ends when they are thrown in all directions * i didnt found any pic of how would Uhpokuhlips's look in the game so ill tell it: the caster creates a colossal golem from the ground pieces, which's feet are in the ground, that means the caster can't move, it wears a helmet like of Ares , and has iron gloves and shoulder armor